Glitches
Bugs in Poptropica's code. The glitchiest island is currently Skullduggery Island. 'Key:' *'Red:' Severe glitch that can make an island unwinnable, or crash the computer. *'Orange:' Glitch that makes an island a lot harder, but still beatable. (Glitches that change your gender and glitches that require you to log out to resume playing are also orange) *'Blue:' Minor glitch that doesn't really affect gameplay. *'Green:' Continuity error. * 'Early Poptropica ' *'Early Glitch:' If you've given the Prized Porker to the early poptropicans, give the Bucket to the poptropicans. Before the image of the Bucket is given to the poptropican, fly up and give the Flag to the early poptropican on the tower before the Bucket appears at the well. He will say he'll raise it once you've found all of their possessions. You have to click on the poptropican you gave the Bucket to to see the image of the Bucket being given to the poptropican and the ship to arrive. 'Time Tangled' *'Magic Goggles Glitch:'After you return the climbing goggles to the correct time period,sometimes when you return to the guy who gave it to you,he will be wearing the same pair of goggles.You can collect the goggles from him using the Warrior Headdress. *'Ad Glitch:'If you go into an ad on Main Street,the Time Device still appears at the bottom left of the screen.If you click it,the year display is blank and the arrow points at the picture of Thomas Edison [[24 Carrot Island|'24 Carrot']] *'Dr. Hare Glitch:' this will turn you into dr hare (note: this will turn you into a boy if you're a girl) *'Holding a cup o'black Glitch:'Go into the Carrot King Diner and go to the ice cold drinks. Fill up your cup all white and while you are drinking, press Ctrl/Command + Shift + S. Your mouse will be the swirly icon. Go back. You'll be standing outside of the diner, with a cup of black juice in your hand. 'Super Power' *'Revenge of the Supervillians Glitch: ' Normally, when someone is talking, you can press S and they'll stop talking. However, when you've captured a supervillain and the guy at the prison is thanking you, or when Ratman says "You've found me, well let's see how you like my little friends!" you cannot do this. *'Angry Flyer Glitch: ' Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you have flying turned on and you fly when your face is red, your face will be red until you land. (See "Angry Smile Glitch" for Generic) 'Spy ' *'Stupid Jumper Glitch: ' In the B.A.D. Bistro, (after you've gotten the chef job) talking to the woman will always make you talk to the boss (the guy who says "Hurry up, I want my drink!"). However, if you're standing on the edge of the table when you do this, you'll be glitchily jumping, the mouse will become the blue swirl, and you won't be able to do anything. The only way to escape this is to close Poptropica and then log back in. *'Black Eye Glitch: ' If you're wearing the Chameleon Suit and you costumize someone, clicking on your head will cause the head part of the Chameleon Suit to disappear, but your eyes will be black. * Maroon Rider Glitch: ' If the BAD agent on the rooftops is standing still, and if you click on him, if you're close enough (but not overlapping) this will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to appear. Pressing "friend" will cause you to friend a girl called Maroon Rider. Maroon Rider has completed 0 islands, hasn't set a location, has not selected a tribe, has a battle ranking of 1, and has 0 friends. It looks like she has 0 photos, but really she has your photos. (Pressing "battle", and then a game, will cause the "Chat-Battle-Friend" screen to disappear. Pressing "chat" will act like the BAD agent is a person in a common room.) *'Just Standing There Glitch: ''' If you do the maroon rider glitch and try to drop down next to the balding avenue sign you will just be just standing there and only half of your face will be there. Nabooti *'''Invisible Platform Glitch: Once you complete the island, jump up to the top of the Museum (by the African person) and jump into the center. You will stand where the statue's head used to be. 'Big Nate' *'Map glitch:' In the detention room, the world map is missing Australia, Indonesia, the Caribbean islands, the Mediterranean, Japan, Hudson Bay, Malaysia, Greenland, and Siberia. Also, the continents of South America and Africa are shaped differently and Antarctica is smaller. *'Teleporting Artur Glitch: ' In the school basement, Artur can be seen at the heater. But when the lights are turned off, he is not there. *'Not Gum Glitch: ' Popgum (bought from the Poptropica Store) isn't really gum, since you can chew it inside the school and Mrs. Godfrey won't give you a detention. *'Scuba Gear: '''You don't have to get the scuba gear to dive. You can customize it off of someone else, for example, in a common room. 'Counterfeit *'''Restart Island Glitch: If you log out in the middle of the boss battle with the Black Widow,you will appear in the Black Widow's house,with no way back into her hideout.In order to finish the island you must restart it. *'Incredibly Addictive Glitch: ' In the internet cafe when you play the game, the "Restart" and "Close" buttons don't work when you lose. The buttons at the top (Daily Pop, Store, etc) don't work either: "Friends" works occasionally, but pressing anything doesn't work. You have to close Poptropica and log in again to stop this. *'Bending Down Glitch: '''In the internet cafe, if you're standing on the dictionary and click on it, nothing will happen. The same thing happens with the computer. Also, if you're using the Invisible Platform Glitch, you can't talk to the gamer. *'Antisocial Clown: If you attempt to show the clown on the roof of the clown shop the photo of the strange man,you will drop onto the street and ask one of the mimes instead. *'Invisible Platform Glitch: ' If you go to where the gamer's laptop is and jump up,you will land on an invisble platform. *'Balloon Boy Glitch: '''If you pop the green balloon as you are about to hand it to the balloon boy,he will float up holding a red one. *'Time-Traveling Security Guard: The security guard's timecard says that his time in was 10:00 PM on Monday, but it says his time out was 3:56 AM on Monday, despite this 3:56 AM would have had to have been on Tuesday, as he worked past midnight, therefore starting the new day. 'Reality TV ' *'Afro Guy's Mouth Glitch: '''If you are chewing Popgum, and you go onto the spinning helicopter blades, if you stop chewing then your mouth will be Afro Guy's mouth. 'Skullduggery *'''Serious Glitch: Since 22 June 2010, new players could not get the Cabin Boy and the Cook, and the money data will be reset once they move to another room. This does not happen on every computer. *'Immortal Crawfish Glitch:' It is impossible to defeat Captain Crawfish with a Steaming Fury. When his health is very low, it immediately springs back to about 60%. *'Quicksand Glitch:' If you shoot a cannonball onto land, it makes a water splash. *'InvisiGlitch:' An invisible ship glitch has been seen. *'Ghost Glitch: '''Around Skullduggery Islands, there is a tale of a pirate who saw a ghost ship. It seems like he was battling a ship and it sank, but it had damaged his Phoenix Warbird so much that he sunk before the picture of his opponent had disappeared. He managed to swim back to his home port of Fort Ridley, then he went to sea to battle the notorious Captain Crawfish. To his horror, he saw the ship that he had battled sail right through Crawfish's ship and then to his ship. Sadly, the scroll telling his tale was lost and we have no idea what happened. Take heed... *'Autopilot Glitch:' This glitch was tested at Bouffant Bay with the raft, but theoretically it could work on other islands and boats. Click on the dock. When you are close to the island, press SPACE. When you do this, you'll stop. Press Space again and you'll move towards the dock, but you won't enter the island. *'Sleepy Announcer Glitch:' When you see a pirate, you're supposed to get an announcement like this: "(random name) the (random adjective)says "Avast, (your Poptropican's name)! Is that your ship or a (random phrase)?" ''However, sometimes this announcement doesn't come until much later, sometimes even after you've killed the pirate! *'White Gums Glitch: 'Not really a glitch, but in Parrot Port, when you talk to the male pirate on the second floor of Petey's Pirate Pub, he says "This cracker be hard as rock! How am I supposed to eat it with no teeth!" However, as he says this, when his mouth moves you can see a full row of teeth! *'Free Phoenix Warbird Glitch (but only for a few seconds): It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Phoenix Warbird. *'Captain Crawfish Glitch:' When you defeat him, his beard is brown. 'Cryptids' *'Two Ropes Glitch: '''If you cut the guy off of the roof inside the balloon you get 1 set of rope but he won't get off the roof so you get on the roof and cut him off again and you get another set of rope. 'Wild West *'''Balloon/Follower Glitch: If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower and you enter Diamond Plains on a horse, then the balloon or follower will be floating where your horse entered the town.Also if you dismount,your balloon or follower will return but if you mount again,it will remain where you mounted. 'Ghost Story' *'Balloon Glitch 2: Revenge of the Boat': If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower, and ride the boat, then the balloon or follower will appear in the water. The boat is not affected by it. Tested on a PC. *'Infinite Lockets Glitch: ' Every time you examine the shipwreck, you get a locket, even if it's already in your inventory! When you give a locket to Fiona, only one locket is "given" to her, but all others are removed from your inventory. *'Fiona Glitch:' When you show the letter to Fiona that you found in the locket, she will cry, but a glitch can occur and she will cry endlessly. If you reload the page or log out, then you appear back in Fiona's room, but she will be at the telescope, and she will say, "Tell Anne the Baker I sent you." You will still have your items, but you will still need to start over from the beginning, losing all of your progress. 'S.O.S ' *'Antisocial Passengers Glitch:' When you begin the island, a lifeboat goes by, with three passengers in it. You cannot talk to these passengers. 'Vampire's Curse' *'Bram's Clothes Glitch: ' If you shoot the crossbow when Count Bram appears you wouldn't have the swirly icon and be able to customize with Count Bram and his clothes are customizable 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' *'Violet Glitch:' While you are rescuing Violet, if you don't get the puzzle right, jumping in the room before Violet is rescued is laggy. *'Ghost Oompa-Loompa Glitch: ' When the Oompa-Loompas push Violet to the juicing room, Violet disappears when the Oompa-Loompas pass the door, but the Oompa-Loompas keep pushing, even entering the wall. 'Night Watch' *'In the vent system area Glitch:' if you've gotten the map from the vent system in 24 Carrot Island, sometimes you can see it in the Night Watch vent system. *'Also in the vent system glitch: ' there's a glitch that if you destroy the barrier leading to the vent system B A/C panel on your first time up system B, the thief will get stuck pushing the wall instead of pushing the pile of junk onto the vent system A ladder. (See picture.) *'Sluggers Common Room Glitch: '''After retrieving the baseball card from Sluggers, sometimes you can get the "Chat/Battle/Friend" option from when you click on someone in a common room! I don't know exactly how to reproduce this, but what I did was: After investigating the disturbance at McGuffins, I recieved the "Disturbance at Sluggers" alert. I called the Sluggers owner inside McGuffins, and he told me to get the card. I went down to the Security Office to find where Sluggers was, then I went there and moved the statue. I waited until it got dark then opened the safe. After getting the card, I got the "chat/battle/friend" screen. Pressing "battle" caused the "chat/battle/friend" screen to disappear. *'Super Speed Glitch: When riding your segway at top speeds, if you suddenly and unexpectedly jump off while still riding, you'll have extraordinary speed and look like a blur at all times. *'''Back For More: '''Even after finishing Night Watch Island click on your phone and check Printfax on the security camera. Preston is still there! Super Villain Island *'''Dr. Hare Ears Power Goof/Glitch: When you activate the Dr. Hare Ears Power from your items, those who were sleeping in the Dream Machine will have their eye's open. And instead wheir the Dr.Hare Ears Power. The accessories even come off (example: Binary Bard's bionic eye, Dr. Hare's goggles, Captain Crawfish's eyepatch). Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.21.42 PM.png Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.21.33 PM.png 'Mini-islands ' *'Flying Glitch:' If you visit the mini-islands from Early Poptropica Island or Super Power Island, and you have the jetpack or the flying power on, you can actually fly! Also, the the balloon from Counterfeit Island lets you jump higher if you don't want to fly or haven't gotten flying power or the jetpack. This makes it much easier. 'Ads' *'Ad Flying Glitch:' In certain ads you enter from Early Poptropica or Super Power Island you will be able to use your jetpack or flying power. *'Disney Nonstop summer ad invisible platform:' In the Disney Nonstop Summer Ad you jump or fly (depending which Island you're on) to the green circular top. You will land on the top, but then jump higher again and you'll be standing on air. If you try moving away from the top then you fall down onto the ground again. 'Generic (These can occur on any island):' *'Name glitch:' There is a secret glitch that enables you to change your name or have no name at all. Examples: This user changed its name, and This user has no name. *'Name Unknown Glitch: '''Name Unknown is a character you might play as when you sign up. *'Teleporting Enemy Glitch:' If you enter a map screen that has enemies attacking you (example: at sea on Skullduggery) then you'll see enemies literally appear out of nowhere. This works on Skullduggery (with pirate ships and monsters) and AstroKnights (with aliens) *'Afro Guy: ' This seems to be the default poptropican. *'Angry Smile Glitch: ' Pressing Ctrl, Shift, and 3 together make you do the "angry" emotion where your head turns red. However, if you press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 4 (other emotions) while your face is red, your face will be red while you do these emotions. (See "Angry Flyer Glitch" for Super Power) *'I Can't Move Glitch:' (Tested with Google Chrome) If you are in a Common Room and you open a new tab, and while you are on this new tab someone asks you to battle in Poptropica, and by the time you get back to Poptropica they've left, click "Sure" then press S. After you do this, you will be unable to move. You can exit, but you can't jump around. *'Easy Climber Glitch: ' If you're climbing rope and you press Ctrl, Shift, and 1, 2, or 3, you'll be standing on the rope afterward. *'Fake Eyepatch Glitch: '''If you are wearing an eyepatch and you cry, tears come out of the eyepatch. *'Skull Cowboy Glitch: 'On any given Island zoom out in the Ad section. Take a closer look at the bottom of the screen and you will find a glitch poptropican known as Skull Cowboy. *'Bald Common Room Glitch: If you enter a common room, then exit, wait until poptropica stops loading, then'' immediately enter the common room again. You will be bald, with a regular white shirt and black pants--the clothes that afro guy wears. To escape this glitch, you close the poptropica tab, open it again, log in, and you'll have your normal clothes again. *'Cannot Move Glitch: This Glitch happens in a Multiverse, which will also happen unexpectly, if you don't move your Poptropican for a very long time, your Poptropican will not move, you must exit the Multiverse in order to get free. This also happens when your Poptropican stays for a very short time, and it will be stuck. *'''Skipping Dialogue Glitch:If you press S while someone is talking,it skips the dialogue Poptropica Coding Some Poptropica users can somehow have the secrets to code Poptropica, they can have free costumes, anything even if it's not customizable, they can have advertisment items and could even copy eyes Also copy girls. They could also have no mouth at all. They could have handhelds, and they could have glitches clothes, the Poptropica Creators don't know about this, but they have gotten some rumors that people are coding Poptropica. Category:Poptropica Category:Glitches Category:Time Tangled Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Spy Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Big Nate Island Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Early Poptropica Island